5cream!
by Princess Sian
Summary: Three Years have passed since the last Woodsborough murders and Sidney Prescott has moved on in her life.  When Sidney finaly thinks her horror film life is over the murders starts happening again... Will she survive? Or will Ghostface get its way? Enjoy!
1. Sidney's New Life

**Hello readers Before you read I would just like you to know that I give away who the murderer is in Scre4m, so if you haven't seen it yet and don't want to know I recommend you don't read Enjoy anyway and please remember to REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me! Thanks so much and Hope you enjoy! – Sian! P.S Please Follow me On Twitter Princess_Sian_x xx **

Sidney's POV  
>It has been a very good three years for me. After my cousin Jill tried to kill me a few years back, I havent been attacked since. Although I constantly live in fear of being killed, as literaly my whole life has been a horror film!<p>

You may be surprised however I am no longer Sidney Prescott, my name is now Sidney Raccene, and to answer your question, yes, I am now married! Dewy was the first to introduce me to my husband Peter, it was love at first sight, he too is a police officer and works for Dewy! He was perfect, tall, dark and handsome! However he came with a package. Little Lily!

She hates it when I call her little Lily! She is 14 and has long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She has that pretty little angelic look however is the complete opposite! She is a little devil!  
>I think I can sort of relate to her. Her mother was murdered last year and my mother was murdered when I was a young girl too...Oh I missed my mother so much!<p>

Dewy and Gail where doing well too, Gail had just given birth to three beautiful triplets after having IVF, two bouncing baby boys, Jason and Jerome, and a gorgeous little girl who they named Tatum after Dewy's little sister of course who was killed when I was still in High School!

Yes so life for me at the moment was going great but it was not about to get any better, in fact, it was taking a turn for the worse...

I was dropping lily of at school.  
>"have a good day sweetie!" I smiled as she got out the car and ran off to see her friends<br>"bye Sid!" she shouted behind her ! My phone rang. I thought it may be Peter. Unknown number. Wonder who it could be  
>"hello?" I questioned<br>"Hello Sidney!" answered the voice. The shivers as chills went up my spine. Ghostface.  
>"what do you want?" I snapped<br>"nothing!" I could almost feel the person grinning over the phone "just don't expect lily to come home from school tonight!" he snapped before I heard the dialling tone.  
>"lily!" I screamed running into the school chasing her…..<p> 


	2. The First Murder!

**So you wanted a murder…ok! Here is murder number 1 Enjoy…well sort of hehe xx **

Casey's POV  
>*The Night Before!*<br>It was late night, midnight almost! I had just got off the phone to Lucy, she said she would call me back in a bit to help me with my Spanish.

The phone rang so automatically I assumed it was her.  
>"Hey Luce!" I smiled answering the phone<br>"Hello?" asked an unrecognisable voice on the other end "who is this?" asked the voice  
>"umm well you called me!" I answered back "you must have the wrong number! Sorry!" I exclaimed before hanging up!<p>

Ring Ring! The phone went again!  
>"Lucy?" I asked into the phone<br>"no it's me!" replied the same voice from before  
>"I told you wrong number!" I snapped now<br>"I want to talk!" snapped the guy back at me  
>"and why do you want to talk to me?" I quetioned. Was this a prank call?<br>"...would you rather die without talking to someone?"  
>I stopped my heart started beating faster and my hand started to shake<br>"what did you say?" I questioned lowering my voice a little  
>"I said!" snapped the voice "would you rather die without-" I stopped him<br>"shut up!" I shouted at him  
>"Is that you Lucy?" I again<br>"no!" snapped the person on the other end! My hand started to shake  
>"look I don't want to talk ok?" shouted before hanging up! The phone rang again<br>"Lucy?" I whispered  
>"You Wish!" said the voice calmly on the other end. Now I was starting to get really scared and I felt a tear spring to my eye.<br>"well what do you want from me?" I questioned  
>"who are you?" questioned try guy on the other end<br>"why should I tell you?" I gulped  
>No answer. "are you like a stalker or something?" I questioned making him laugh, it was eery an creepy<br>"I'm outside your window!" he whispered!

Slowly and carefully I stepped towards the window being as quiet as possible. As I got to the window I peeked out my curtains to see nothing but the velvet night with the breeze blowing lightly through the lush green leaves of the trees.  
>"liar!" I whispered down the phone, he laughed "what do you want from me?" I questioned now extremely petrified<br>"let's play a game!" he smirked, I gasped "what kind of game!" I whispered, a small tear streaming from my eye  
>"Scream!" he laughed as my bedroom door burst open and a tall hooded figure with a ghost mask stood infront of me!<p>

"No!" I cried as he lunged forward, knife in hand, about to stab me! I jumped out of the way tripping in the process! I was laid on my back attempting to get up quickly...I was not quick enough  
>"goodnight Casey!" said the voice before a searing pain hit me in the stoumach! I gasped, the pain being so hard to bare<br>"why?" I gasped out of breath making my attacker laugh. I looked down to see blood seeping over my clothes spreading. I clutched my stomach as the pain slowly faded and the room started to get darker and suddenly everything went black...

**Did you enjoy? I tried not to make it to gory hehe (Sorry if that is what you wanted!) Please follow me on Twitter Princess_Sian_x**


	3. School Scare!

**Sorry its been a while but here is FINALY Chapter 3 of 5ream FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: Princess_Sian_x**

Lily's POV  
>*present day*<br>I casually walked into school, it was supposed to be a normal day!  
>"Lucy!" I shouted down the hallway running towards her. She was a good friend of mine, she ha silky brown hair that came just passed her shoulders and big Brown puppy dog eyes<br>"hey Lily!" she grinned "how is everything!"  
>"great!" I smiled giving her a hug<br>"have you seen Casey?" she questioned "I phones her yesterday, no answer!"  
>"no nothing!" I sighed<br>"Lily!" I heard someone scream in horror after me  
>"oh no!" I whispered, Lucy giggled "I love her and everything but does she really have to come and embarrass me in school?" I moaned turning around as Sidney grabbed my arm forcefully<p>

Sidney's POV  
>"lily come on we are going home!" I whispers<br>"what?" she questioned "Sidney what are you on about!"  
>"I just had a phonecall!" I said "Ghostface!" I whispered again lowering my voice! I saw her gasp and the horror filled up in her eyes. She was scared. I was scared. She had never been ok with me marrying her father. It had nothing to do with we not liking me. In fact me and Lily were very close. She just knew what would happen. All my closest friends and relatives had been picked off. One by one. It was just me Dewy and Gail that had been there since the beginning!<p>

Lily's POV  
>"Ghostface!" Sidney whispered and instantly I filled with fear. Slowly I composed myself<br>"it's probably just a prank call Sid! It's the anniversary weekend! Don't worry!" I smiled "I'll be fine!" I smiled once more. Sidney sighed and agreed with me before she went back to her car!

The bell rang soon after.  
>"Come on! We best get to class!" sighed Lucy who was looking everywhere for Louis, her boyfriend! I was still looking for Casey...where was she?<p>

First lesson. English. I sat next to Casey in English...perhaps she was already there! I was wrong. She was no where to be seen. I began to worry! 'what are you worrying about?' the voice in my head whispered 'im sure she's fine!'

We sat through half an hour of English before we heard sirens and loads of police vans screetching up the road and stopping at our school...What was going on! My dad walked into the classroom and stood by the teachers desk!  
>"oh no!" i whispered. I loved my dad but like Sidney I didn't want him to embarrass me in school! His face was full of worry and concern and his eyes were filled with fear. What has happened?<p>

"Most of you in here would have known Casey Harrold!" he began taking off his police hat and holding it in both hands. Why was he talking about Casey? "sadly Casey was murdered last night, her body was found this morning by her parents as they went to wake her!". I felt tears well up in my eyes...Casey was one of my best friends...who would do this...it was like mum all over again. I felt a lump go to my throat and it was taking all that I had not to burst out into tears! One of my best friends had been murdered. Who could have done this. Suspects swam around in my mind, Lucy? Her parents? Who could it be? And that's when I remembered the conversation I had with Sidney that very morning  
>FLASHBACK<br>"I just had a phonecall!" she said "Ghostface!"  
>FLASHBACK END<br>I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. I now felt sick to the stomach. I ran as fast as I could out the classroom...my eyes streaming with tears. And I knew. Ghostface was back...and I...was probably going to die...

**Please Review It would mean a lot! Thanks x **


End file.
